


The Day the Potato Snapped

by AudaciousBeans



Category: Moulin Rouge! (2001), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Exquisite facial hair fondling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudaciousBeans/pseuds/AudaciousBeans





	The Day the Potato Snapped

He gently caressed his head.

"Is this what you wanted?" Zidler whispered into his hear.

Dot Pixis nuzzled the plump man, situating himself into an even more comfortable position in his arms.

"Yes," Pixis murmured.

Pixis looked up at his lovely, rosy cheeks, and began to sweetly play with his mustache. Zidler chuckled and in turn began touching Pixis's mustache. The two men lay there, fondling the other's mustache, in a sensual embrace, blocking out the world around them, drinking in the other's existence and fine facial hair.


End file.
